


Purple looks good on you 😩😩 (littlecaesarsxwaluigi)

by spoocejuice



Category: Little Caesars, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Romance, personified little caesars, yes the whole company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoocejuice/pseuds/spoocejuice
Summary: Waluigi and Little Caesars share a tender moment together
Relationships: Waluigi (Nintendo)/Original Female character(s), waluigi/littlecaesars
Kudos: 3





	Purple looks good on you 😩😩 (littlecaesarsxwaluigi)

**Author's Note:**

> im posting old fics rn

Waluigi sat by the water, staring at his failed reflection. He counted the reflected stars, but he still ran out before counting all his failures. He had just lost yet another game (golf, to be exact) and his heart and mind were heavy. He sighed, thinking about how he could have been loved if he loved a colour other than purple and he had a sexy moustache.

As he sat and thought about his terrible life, he heard a rustle from behind him. He jerked his head towards the noise, and saw a shadowy figure walk towards him. After she walked into the moonlight, he could see her green hair and white eyes. He stared at the beautiful girl who had just walked into his life, but quickly snapped out of it and turned his head away, lightly blushing.

"Hello? I hope I'm not intruding on anything," she said. 

"Oh, don't worry. I was just thinking. About, you know, stuff." Waluigi sighed. Now he looked even more pathetic.

"Waluigi, I watched the games and I'm sorry you lost. But you have to realise your worth isn't based on you successes! I still think you're awesome either way," she said blushing. "I'm Little Caesars. Nice to meet you."

Waluigi was shocked. He had a fan? A cute one no less? He felt his cold heart warm up with her words. 

"You're right... maybe.. maybe I don't need to be perfect. Maybe my moustache is beautiful, maybe wearing purple doesn't make me evil, maybe I don't need to be number one. Thanks, Little Caesars."

She blushed, and looked into his wah-nderful eyes.

__"Personally I think purple is a beautiful colour," she murmured._ _

__"Personally, I think purple would look great on you," he replied. Blushing, Little Caesars and Waluigi leaned in closer._ _

__"So be it," she breathed._ _

__Waluigi and Little Caesars softly kissed each other in the moonlight, their hearts shining brighter than the stars above. They had found peace and love with each other._ _


End file.
